narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Haruno (The Lost Sharingan)
Summary Sakura Haruno is the daughter of ANBU Commander Damon Haruno and Medic Nin Mebuki Haruno. She is also a proud member of the Haruno and Uzumaki Clan. Sakura is a genin ninja and a member of Team 7. Sakura is best friends with Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji, along with lover/husband Naruto Uzumaki Background Sakura was born in the Land of Moon, ever since her she was known to be loyal to the Haruno clan, she earned the moniker "Moon Princess" as she was believed to be the daughter of the Moon King Hamura. Sakura's uncle Yushiro Haruno tricked the Moon King into believing that the Haruno clan was planning a coup by taking over the Land of Moon, Hamura ordered his army along with the villagers by killing the whole clan, after hearing the truth the clan was then banished. Sakura was soon going to become an orphan but her godfather Kizashi then decided for Sakura to learn the truth of the Clans' legacy until she was older. Sakura was born and raised in Konohagakure her father is an ANBU Commander and her mother is a medical ninja. At the age of 4, Sakura became great friends with Naruto and Ino after they had saved her from bullies and since then those three became the three amigos. During her academy days, Sakura has developed a crush on both Naruto and her classmate Sasuke Uchiha. When Naruto left for his training with his reunited family Sakura began training with Tsunade. During the genin exams, Sakura became co Kunoichi of the year with her good friend Hinata. Sakura was placed on team 7 with both of her crushes Naruto and Sasuke. Their team sensei were Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. On their first C-rank mission they were surrounded by two A-rank missing ninjas. They completed the mission and C-rank changed to an A-rank. During the second C-rank mission to the wave, they encountered an SS-rank level ninja known as Daiki Uchiha.They were sadly beaten and was saved by the spirit from Naruto's blade. During the wave mission, Sakura's feelings for Naruto had transform from a deep crush to love. Naruto and Sakura have been dating since then. Chunin Exams While assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke and her lover Naruto, Kakashi soon decided to test their strengths by allowing them to participate in the exams, ever since Sakura knew it was going to be easy for her to pass the exams due to her intelligence, taijutsu skills, and her unique clan's Kekkei Genkai. Sakura comes across her friends who are discussing about how the exams are going to go down, while at the academy Sakura and the others were to put their skills to the test in sparring and kenjutsu skills. The real test was to survive in the Forest of Death for at least 6 days while retrieving the Earth and Heaven scrolls. Survival in the Forest Team 7 managed to tag along with getting the Heaven scroll, but were almost out of time, while in the Forest of Death Team 7 came across Orochimaru, during the fight of intense struggle in this battle caused Sakura to unlock her kekkei genkai "The Moon Princess", Because of this she single handedly defeated Orochimaru making him retreat. After his defeat one of the members of Team 7 was missing when one of them came out with an Earth scroll they got from a Kusagakure ninja. It was later revealed that Naruto was gone missing while he retrieved an Earth scroll from a Kusa kunoichi named Karin who was saved by Naruto from a wild animal, because of this she later joined the team who succeeded on the third day from the help of Karin. Chunin Exams: The Second Exam and the Preliminaries During the Chunin Exams, Team 7 plus Karin made it out the Forest of Death 'alive'. The time for the preliminaries already begins, the first match was Sakura vs. Karin much to their surprise, the match soon ended with Sakura as the victor by K.O, Karin felt depressed for her defeat but Sakura soon cheered her up telling Karin was great in battle which made Karin smile at the comment making her feel great about herself for trying her best. The next match was Sasuke against Yoroi. During the match Yoroi was close to victory until Sasuke cast a genjutsu with his full matured Sharingan that he awoke during the fight against the Sannin, upon making a win for himself catching Yoroi off gaurd with the lion combo. Throughout the other matches the numbers were selected for the following genin who passed: Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kankuro, Fu.